The present invention relates to a toaster and to a method for controlling said toaster.
As is known, a toaster includes one or more heating compartments, into which foods to be heated are inserted. Said foods may comprise, for example, one or more slices of bread; in case of two slices of bread, other foods can be placed in between, such as, for example, sliced salami and ham, cheese, vegetables, etc.
A toaster is also known which additionally comprises one or more grids for centering the food within said heating compartments. Heating elements are also associated with the heating compartments, typically consisting of electric resistors that, when run by electric current, transfer heat to the foods inserted in the heating compartments.
In some cases accessory pliers can be used, which facilitate the insertion and extraction of the foods from the heating compartments.
Known toasters make available to the user one or more heating programs, each one characterized by a respective time duration. By means of a suitable selector, the user can choose the preferred program as a function of the type of food to be heated.
Known toasters, however, may not be able to ensure optimal results for some food categories, such as, for example, toasts. For example, by selecting short programs one can obtain a satisfactory browning of the outer surface of the toast, but the inside will not be heated appropriately. Conversely, by selecting longer programs, the inside of the toast will be heated appropriately, but the outer surfaces will get too hot or may even burn.